


Daddy’s Milk

by Bythedevilsluck



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Lust/Hate, M/M, Spanking, blowjob, cum, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythedevilsluck/pseuds/Bythedevilsluck
Summary: Stillwell’s not the only one that has what a growing boy needs.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Daddy’s Milk

**Author's Note:**

> As always: Unedited, unbetaread, etc.
> 
> If anyone knows where people post nsfw fan art these days, now that tumblr is dead, leave a comment and let me know, cuz I got a pic along these lines and it needs a home.

Homelander stood for a moment with a carefully crafted air of contained-malice, as if contemplating whether to do what was asked of him, or rip the other man open like a bag of chips.

But it was all bullshit.

Billy always knew when it was bullshit. And so fucking much of the man was. Stitched together and painted up by corporate assholes pouring over “impression” statistics and click-through analytics. Not that he gave a fuck.

He’d climbed into the rabbit hole, just to see what would happen, and now, everything was upside-down, all the blood was rushing to his head, and he just couldn’t help but keep going. 

Billy raised his eyebrows, cocking his head a hitch to one side as if to ask, _you gonna do it or what?_

Homelander moved his hand to his waistband - the tiniest microexpression of hesitation his only tell, before clicking open his belt, and pushing his pants down. His stiff cock bounced free and bobbed as he moved. Homelander tilted his head back, lips parting with an exhale. He kept his eyes on Butcher through the entire motion, as clean blue fabric slid down over taut, bare skin.

Billy was so fucking hard and Homelander was so fucking eager. He leaned back, taking a slow breath and shifting in his seat. He ran his thumb and forefinger down his beard and rested his other hand over the front of his jeans, feeling the heat of his own throbbing erection and giving it a good squeeze. He took in the sight of the exposed blonde; hard thighs, fine light hair, that greedy little mouth, already open and watering.

Homelander was already half-hard, his cock twitching under the dark-haired man’s scrutiny. The sup pulled off his boots then stepped the rest of the way out of his pants. He flashed the still-seated man a look that hinted irritation, maybe impatience, then came closer, his hand touching Billy’s leg, blue eyes locked with brown, kneeling down, leaning in, eyes fluttering closed, face pressing into Billy’s jeans, inhaling -

Billy felt the pressure of Homelander’s lips, and a wave of warm, damp breath, and let out a low, rough groan. He pressed his hands between Homelander’s shoulder blades, feeling up his back and neck and digging his fingers into his thick blonde hair. He gripped a hard fistful, tugging back sharply. A smile pulled at his lips. “Oh no you don’t, sweetpea.”

Homelander made an amused scoffing sound, a half squint, then a succession of blinks. “That’s… why we’re _here_ , isn’t it? Unless I’m, missing something.”

“Missin’ somethin? Yeah, you’re missin’ somethin’. You’re in fuckin’ trouble that’s what you’re fuckin’ missin’. Get up.”

Homelander’s eyes flickered again, ecstasy, resistance, surprise - it wasn’t always clear. He stood.

Billy’s gaze followed him. “You’ve been a bad boy Homelander.”

In a tiny, almost imperceptible motion, the blonde shook his head. His lip twitched.

Billy got up, moving toward the bed, slowing as he passed Homelander, letting him feel the closeness of their proximity, the heat and smell and static between them. Billy took a seat on the corner of the bed, his legs sprawled out in front of him. He could feel the blonde’s eyes on him, sharp with the fixation of a predator. “And now you’re gonna take your punishment, like a good boy.” He patted his own leg. “Come on. Over daddy’s lap.”

Homelander tugged in a sharp breath, nostrils flaring and head jolting up - a small, quick movement. He made a breathy, ghost of a laugh that wasn’t convincing anyone, and swallowed.

“Now.” Billy growled, low, stern.

Hesitation lingered heavy in the sup’s movements just a fraction of a second longer this time, but with an air of challenge. Then without a word, Homelander looked Billy dead in the eye, swished his cape to the side, and leaned over Billy’s lap, leaving his bare ass high on display.

Billy pressed his teeth into his own bottom lip, then pressed his hand against the back of Homelander’s thigh. He pulled in a slow breath, as he dragged that hand up the blonde’s leg, feeling the light, curly hair dusted over his skin. He could feel the tension in Homelander’s body, the shift in his breathing. He moved his hand down, taking hold of the end of the blonde’s shaft and stroking up the length of it, up to his balls, rolling them briefly in his hand before moving up over his firm, round, ass.

Homelander was not going to last long. The first time Butcher fell into this game, he could see how much it affected him. And this time, he was gonna push things even further.

“You better not fucking cum, or you’ll be in even more trouble, you hear me?” Billy took a handful of the sup’s ass, squeezing. “This is a fuckin’ punishment.” He let go, and gave a firm, hard slap.

Homelander exhaled sharply, eyes fluttering, one of his hands fumbling under himself to take hold of his throbbing dick.

“But,” Billy squeezed one of the blonde’s cheeks, pushing it away from the other, spreading him, exposing his hole. “If you’re a good boy, you’ll get a reward.” He let go, landing another hard spank across his ass.

Homelander’s eyes were half closed. He was trying to steady his breath, keep himself from panting.

“Are you gonna be a good boy, Homelander?” Billy landed a few more firm slaps, stroking and prodding the sup’s hole with his rough hands, watching it twitch and spasm under his touch.

Homelander nodded.

“Fuckin’ say it. Say you’re sorry.”

The blonde threw out a chuckle, aiming for apathy, but landing somewhere closer to affectatious. More bullshit. “Fine, I’m _sorry._ ” He said obnoxiously.

“You’re sorry what?”

Billy spanked him harder, feeling the sup’s body jolt, knowing it was more psychological than physical. “You’re sorry, daddy.” He spread the sup’s cheeks, landing a slap right across his hole, making it clench.

“I’m sorry…” Homelander’s breath caught in his throat. His voice had lost it’s edge. “Daddy.” Almost more sob than word.

“Good boy.” Billy smoothed his hand over Homelander’s ass. “You’re daddy’s good boy, aren’t you?” His hands moved in wide slow circles, following the shape of him. “Aren’t you?”

“Yes…” Homelander bit his own lip, then let it slip out from between his teeth. “I’m daddy’s good boy.” He was gripping his own dick tight, his other hand starting to knot up in his cape. “I’m daddy’s good boy.” Louder this time.

“That’s right.” Billy slid his hands over Homelander’s smooth, flawless skin, grazing his fingers down between his cheeks, teasing, prodding, then back to smacking, then stroking again. He spanked him harder and harder, wishing he could tan that damn sup skin as red as the stripes on that fucking cape.

Homelander was gasping, back arching into a deep curve, his hips high, lifting himself for butcher.

“Fuck…” Butcher breathed. “Look at what you’ve done to daddy.” He ground his hips up against Homelander, who groaned needily through his teeth. “Does my good boy want his reward?”

Homelander nodded.

“What does my good boy want?”

“I want… daddy’s milk.”

Butcher smiled. “Alright. Go on then.” He gave him one last hard smack.

Homelander moved off Billy’s lap, kneeling down in front of him. Resting his hand on the hard, hot, jean-clad shape of Billy’s cock, Homelander bit the inside of his own lip, swallowing. His eyes fluttered a moment, remembering himself, and he looked up at the other man, the barbs suddenly coming back out. “Don’t,” he smiled petulantly. “interrupt me this time?” Still breathy, despite the added vitriol.

A slow, wide, knowing grin slid over Billy’s face. “Ya always gotta open that mouth, don’t ya? Always gotta say somethin’, make sure we all know who’s boss.”

Homelander’s snotty expression slipped.

“Well,” Billy leaned closer. “I see you, Homelander. I fuckin’ see you.” He combed his fingers up through the blonde’s hair, gripping it, pushing Homelander’s face against his dick.

The sup didn’t resist. His eyes rolled back in his head as his face pressed into Butcher. Into the heat of his erection, his scent. He closed his eyes, parting his lips, making little open-close motions with his mouth.

“You like that? That’s what _you_ did. That’s what you _do_ to daddy.”

Homelander was panting, mouthing on his jeans, sucking like they weren’t there. He rubbed his face against them, breathing the other man in.

Butcher growled. “Fuuuh…” he gripped the comforter and bucked up against the friction.

Homelander grabbed hold of his jeans, unfastening the zipper, almost ripping them in the process.

Billy chuckled. “Alright, alright, settle down.” Billy lifted his own hips a bit, pushing the clothing down out of the way. “There, see-fuck!”

Homelander’s hot, wet lips were on him, sucking him in. “Fuck.” Billy groaned, leaning back on one elbow, watching himself disappear into Homelander’s eager, hungry mouth. “Ooh fuck. Good boy.” He stroked Homelander’s hair, tugging. “That’s my good boy.”

Homelander leaned forward, engulfing Billy’s whole member, taking him into his mouth, down his throat, until his nose was pressed into Billy’s curly dark hair.

The suction was almost too much. Almost. Billy groaned. He dragged both hands through Homelander’s hair, then down, over his back, feeling the blonde’s body as Homelander pumped Billy’s dick with his mouth.

Homelander pulled back slowly, keeping his lips in a tight ring around Billy, squeezing them down his shaft. He let them catch on the ridge of the head of his cock, and sucked, sucking like he was trying to milk the cum right out of it. 

“Jesus fucking- fuck.” Billy clenched his teeth, growling through them. “I’m gonna fucking…”

Homelander shifted his eyes to catch the brunette’s a moment, then closed them as Billy’s cock started to jump, hips thrusting, abs flexing. The sup moaned, working his lips around Billy’s convulsing dick as it spewed whips of salty, burning cum straight onto his tongue.

When there was no more left, Homelander let Billy slip from his mouth. He nuzzled against Billy’s thigh, his lips still pressed firmly together.

Billy was watching him again. “It’s still in your fuckin’ mouth, isn’t it?”

Homelander flicked his eyes up at Billy.

“Show me.” Billy sat up all the way. “Let me see. Daddy wants to watch you swallow it.”

Homelander contemplated a minute, then opened his mouth, displaying the cum still pooled there.

Billy groaned, moving his hand to Homelander’s throat, running his thumb back and forth over his larynx. “Swallow.”

Homelander kept his mouth opened, and swallowed.

Billy groaned. “Come here.” He moved his arm around Homelander. “Come on, come here.” He pulled him onto the bed, fisting his hand in his hair firmly, then kissed him hard.

“If this…” Homelander blinked a few times. “If you ever try to fuck me over with this…”

Billy closed his eyes, hand sliding slowly back and forth over Homelander’s back. “What? You’ll fuckin fry me?”

“Yeah.”

“Not if I fuckin fry you first.”

“Fuck you Billy.”

Billy landed a hard smack across Homelander’s still-naked ass. “Daddy.” He corrected. “Fuckin daddy ‘til we leave this room.”

Homelander sighed, letting his eyes drift back closed. “Daddy.”


End file.
